Koizumi Ran
is one of the protagonists and Cures in Full Bloom Pretty Cure!. A sweet, cheerful girl who moves into Hyakka, Ran at first is very shy and timid. However, this changes when Haruki Mei and her friends befriend Ran. She then becomes happier and braver. Ran wants to protect her friends and have faith. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Cure of New Life, whose theme color is scarlet. General Information Website Description The second Cure of the duo, Ran is a shy, softspoken girl who is full of thoughts. She is mainly an introvert, but tries to talk to others. She gets upset quite easily, and seems to take a lot of things on herself. Many girls think she is cute, but some people say she's boring and a great target for bullies, though she's barely had any. When she meets Mei, she slowly starts to warm up, and acknowledges her goal this year: to become a braver, stronger girl. However, the voice inside of her head says otherwise. Sometimes Ran will succumb to this voice and feel hopeless. But transforming into Cure Blooming, she feels more confident and brave then ever; she feels she can accomplish anything Character Creation Ran was created as the more shy one to fit with Mei's bubbly self. Like the Cures that have changes, she slowly warms up to everyone after transforming and joining the group. Once Koizumi Daisy had her web description down, she thought Ran was a bit similar to'' Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica character Akemi Homura, which highly inspired the personality of the evil ego of Ran, Shadow Cure Blooming. However, since Ran was the reincarnation of Blossom Mirage, that retains in Shadow Blooming's actions and words spoken. Personality Appearance Civilian Powers Ran can spawn her transformation item, the Hope Amulet, through her Flower Brace. She also can check on her charms through the brace. She doesn't have civilian powers, she just uses her Flower Brace. Biography Full Bloom Pretty Cure! The rumors of a transfer student proved to be true as Ran and her family moved into Hyakka. On her first day of school, Ran was extremely nervous about everything, and worried that some would not appreciate her being there. ''TBA Relationships Pretty Cure Cure Blooming "The Scarlet Flower of Changes, Cure Blooming!" 緋色花の変更、キュアブルーミング！ Hiiro hana no henkō, Kyua Burūmingu! is Ran's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is the Cure of Changes who has the power of flowers and light. She represents the changing side of Ran who warms up to her new life. Alone, Cure Blooming has 2 different finishers, along with duo and sub attacks. Attacks |-|Finishers= * |-|Sub-attacks= Etymology Character Songs Ran's seiyuu, or voice actress, Ohmoto Makiko, sings a few character songs for the Full Bloom Pretty Cure! ''albums, as well as participates in duets with Mizusawa Jun, who voices Haruki Mei, and Hanazawa Kana, who voices Petal / Hanasaki Kokoro. Solo Songs *New Change *Shinkiro *Watashi no Kako no Tame ni Duo Songs *Atarashi Mirai e -- ''With Mizusawa Jun *Pretty Cure Mirage -- With Mizusawa Jun *Kibou no Hana ''-- With Hanazawa Kana'' ''Group Songs *Mankai Trio! -- ''With Mizusawa Jun and Hanazawa Kana Trivia Gallery References Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Female